Peeta and Katniss A to Z
by Jesusfollower97
Summary: A series of alphabetical one-shots varying from romance, humor, hurt/comfort, adventure, and lots of fluff!
1. A for Arrow

**DISCLAIMER: I Don't own The Hunger Games trilogy people, do you think I would be writing fanfiction if I did?**

**A/N: HEY! What's up readers! I have been wanting to do one of these for so long! I'm also going to do a "Harry and Ginny A to Z" one-shot series too! I would LOVE your feedback on these stories and if you give me some letter (word) ideas I may use them for this story! Just let me know what you want to read! That said, READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Letter: **A

**Word: **Arrow

**Timeline: **MJ Pre-epilogue, Peeta and Katniss are married and Katniss is pregnant with Willow (Their first).

* * *

The slamming of the front door reverberates through the otherwise quiet house in Victor's Village as Katniss Mellark comes in in a huff.

Peeta comes down from his art studio on the second floor of their house as he hears that his seven month pregnant wife has returned from her hunting trip much sooner than he expected. He has to admit that he was worried about her going in the woods so far into her pregnancy, which he told her, but she was more determined than usual to go out.

"Hey Kat! How was hunting?" Her husband of six years asked as he came striding into the room and over to where she sat with her arms folded angrily across her chest on the couch.

"Oh shut up." Was her terse answer.

Furrowing his brow in confusion, Peeta sat down beside her and tenderly picked some broken pieces of leaves out of her signature braid and asked, "What's wrong?"

Katniss hardened her scowl and snapped around to her husband, "What's wrong is that I'm so fat I can't even bend over to pick up a stupid **arrow**!"

Peeta had to cover his relieved smile by rubbing a hand over his face, he did not want to make her mad at him too. An enraged _and _pregnant Katniss is truly something to fear.

Leaning around his wife's stationary form, Peeta gently brushed the loose pieces of hair away from her face and slowly pressed his lips to hers in a loving yet teasing kiss. Smiling he then leaned in to whisper against her ear, "I don't think you look fat in the least." He pulled back to observe her dazed expression and took her hand saying, "Come on, let's go get the arrows."


	2. B for Brave

**DISCLAIMER: The Hunger Games trilogy I owneth not.**

**A/N: To those of you who reviewed/favorited/followed my story: Thank you! To everyone else: Guys I REALLY need your input on my stories! Sorry that this one is so short I just really wanted to do "B" this way but I promise I will upload longer chapters later! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Letter: **B

**Word: **Brave

**Timeline: **In Catching Fire when they are on the beach in the arena.

* * *

I used to think bearing a bow and arrow was it's definition.

To guard your family with every fiber of your being.

To survive despite the odds.

I still believe those are part of it.

I'm just beginning to discover that it has a much deeper meaning.

As I look into his eyes, I see it.

It takes my breath away.

But instead of turning away and wounding him like I have too many times before, I draw strength from the intensity of his gaze and meet him in doing what I both crave and fear.

I allow myself to love.

To love another- That is what it means to be **brave**.


	3. C for Cook

**DISCLAIMER: The Hunger Games, Catching Fire, and Mockingjay belong to Suzanne Collins.**

**A/N: I'm going to take around a week break on this story after this chapter so that y'all can have time to request what you want to read. Pick any letter! No guarantees that I'll use All of the suggestions but I **_**will**_ **use some! Now Read and Review please!**

**Letter: **C

**Word: **Cook

**Timeline: **MJ Pre-epilogue, a year after they marry. (They are both 20)

* * *

It was a slow, peaceful kind of day in the Mellark household.

The owners of said home were lazily resting on the couch, simply basking in the calm atmosphere and in the comforting presence of the other.

That calm was soon broken though when Katniss turned toward her love with an idea lighting her expression, "Peeta, can you teach me how to **cook**?"

Peeta raised an eyebrow in surprise at the sudden interest, but quickly warmed up to the idea, "If you want me to." Katniss nodded eagerly and leaped to her feet pulling him into the kitchen after her with childlike enthusiasm.

"What should we make?" Katniss asked her husband once standing in the gleaming kitchen.

Peeta pondered what would be best to start her off with while he gathered the necessary pots and ingredients, "We are going to make vegetable soup! I would like to teach you how to cook something with meat in it but that would probably be too complicated for your first time."

Katniss folded her arms across her chest as she donned her usual scowl and said, "What, do you think I couldn't do it?"

Peeta looked up in amusement at his wife's defiance and replied in a soothing tone, "No, I know you could do it, just call it my desire for the kitchen to be in one piece when we are done." He dodged the anticipated towel hurled his way and then continued getting the items needed.

Three hours, seven pots, and practically every utensil and towel later, Katniss managed in making her first meal.

Both husband and wife stood dirty, and exhausted in the middle of the messy kitchen as Katniss finally broke the silence once more, "I think I'll stick to hunting and leave the cooking to you."

Together they burst into uncontrollable fits of laughter and then eventually left the untidy kitchen in favor of cleaning themselves up first.

It seemed everything they did turned into an adventure; even learning how to cook.


	4. D for Dog

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Hunger Games Trilogy. Books or Movies. All rights belong to Suzanne Collins and Lionsgate.**

**A/N: Hey readers! First off let me say that I am SOOOO Sorry for the long wait. I have been struggling immensely with many things so I have not had the inspiration to write. BUT! That will change today! :D I hope you enjoy this one, and please review and give me an idea you want me to do for the next one ("E"). PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Letter: **D

**Word: **Dog

**Timeline: **Pre Mockingjay Epilogue.

"Peeta, what is _that_?"

I stand in my hunting gear by the front door as I glare down at the ball of fur sitting at my feet.

It was last week that Peeta and I had been discussing getting a new pet. Sure Buttercup is still around, but he's getting older and he never was _my_ pet. He was Prim's. Besides, I could use a good hunting partner. I've taken Peeta hunting with me several times, but no matter how hard he tries, he cannot seem to silence his tread. So I never get much hunting done when he's with me to say the least. So we both agreed that a puppy might be beneficial.

But this was far from what I had in mind.

"It's our new pet!" Peeta says enthusiastically. His happy expression starts to fall as my scowl stands resolute on my face. "What's wrong with him, Katniss? I thought you wanted one."

I huff in exasperation as I drop my game bag on the table. "Yes, I did. But Peeta, I wanted a _**dog**_."

Peeta squints at me in confusion and I sigh as I explain, "This isn't a dog. This is a… a… I don't know what to call it!"

Bending down and scooping it up in his arms, Peeta frowns and rubs it's ears. "What don't you like about him? I thought he was a good choice."

I shake my head and make my way over to my fiancé. "He's cute… but that's just the problem!" I put my hand under it's head and look at it's innocent face. "I need a dog that will retrieve my game, not have the game retrieve _it_! He's too…. too…."

"He's 'Too' what?" Peeta asks in mock hurt.

I struggle for the right word and come up with, "He's too tiny!"

Peeta chuckles and deposits the small dog in my reluctant arms as he kisses me on the forehead saying, "He'll grow, Katniss. Give him a chance, you might like him."

I watch Peeta leave the room before looking down at the little ball of fluff smiling up at me. I glare at it with scepticism and hold it so that it's nose is close to mine. "I hope you're a quick learner, otherwise it's back you go."

The dog seems oblivious to my words as he eagerly stretches his face closer to mine and licks my nose with his little tongue.

A small smile tugs at the corners of my lips. Sitting down on the floor, I pet the young dog and say as he nuzzles my hand, "Maybe you won't be so bad…. But we'll have to hold off on the hunting for a while I guess. Because of right now, you'd probably be carried off by a duck."

**A/N: I know. It was lame. I'm sorry. I just felt I had kept y'all waiting long enough. And hey, you gotta start back somewhere right? I would love to hear from y'all for the next letter's idea and about what you thought of this let down of a chapter. Sorry about that again. Thank you for reading! Loads of love~ V**


End file.
